Parce que je crois en toi
by Mikipeach
Summary: Quel est le plus doux souvenir de Sophie Bennett ? Quelle est donc cette étrange sensation de froid qu'elle rattache toujours à quelque chose d'indéfinissable et qui lui procure un sentiment de bonheur inconnu ? Le temps passe mais les sentiments ne changent jamais. OS sur SophiexJack Frost


Amis du soir bonsoir et bonnes fêtes. Voilà j'ai vu le film _Les Cinq légendes_ et j'ai été absolument conquise par l'histoire (un peu comme l'anime Dragons) et je n'ai pas pu résister à écrire un petit OS sur Sophie et Jack Frost. Idée qui m'est venue en voyant la scène où Jack Frost ramène Sophie dans son lit.

Je dédicace aussi cette histoire à une amie qui a adoré Jack Frost et qui s'est comparée à Sophie lorsque cette dernière refusait de lâcher Jack xD Ma chère cette histoire est pour toi et pour te faire un peu rêver.

_**Disclaimer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent au film d'animation Les Cinq légendes.

Je conseille de s'écouter comme chanson _More than it seems - Kutless _qui m'a inspiré alors que j'écrivais :D (oui j'écris beaucoup avec des chansons...ça m'aide que voulez-vous/meurt)

Bonne lecture à tous !

(Un page facebook a été créée : _Mikipeach_. Présentations de mes fics, de mes projets, partage, échange, "coup de coeur"...venez si le coeur vous en dit ;) )

* * *

.

.

Le plus doux souvenir de Sophie, ce n'était pas l'instant merveilleux où elle avait découvert le royaume de Pâques. Ce n'était pas le moment où elle avait rencontré le Père Noël, le marchand de sable, la Fée des dents ou encore Bunny. Ce n'était pas non plus cet instant magique où elle avait découvert les légendes qui ne cessaient de peupler les histoires que sa mère lui contait la nuit. Certes ses yeux d'enfants avaient été absolument émerveillés de rencontrer ces figures immortelles qui avaient pour mission de protéger tous les enfants du monde.

Elle n'oublierait surement jamais la tendresse du lapin de Pâques envers elle et sans doute qu'un doux sourire nostalgique éclairerait toujours son visage lorsqu'elle se souviendrait du sobriquet dont il l'affublait avant de la prendre entre ses pattes douces et n'avait jamais oublié du haut de ses quatre ans cet instant merveilleux de son existence où elle avait vu des choses que même ses rêves les plus fous n'avaient pu imaginer…et pourtant rien de tout cela ne pouvait atteindre ce doux souvenir d'enfant qu'elle gardait dans son cœur. C'était pourtant une ombre fugitive dans son esprit, une sensation fugace, un souvenir trouble et brumeux. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser un sourire étrange se dessinait sur ses lèvres alors que des papillons pétillaient dans son ventre et que des frissons étranges lui parcouraient le corps.

C'était un doux souvenir dont elle avait oublié le sens et qui pourtant ne cessait de la hanter. Elle songeait parfois qu'il était rattaché à cette période de son existence où elle avait saisi entre ses mains d'enfant le monde des légendes et des histoires. Cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi ce souvenir était si imprécis dans sa mémoire. Sophie n'avait jamais réussi à en parler à quiconque. Ni à sa mère, ni à son frère Jamie, qui pourtant avait vécu et rencontré les Gardiens avec elle, et encore moins aux autres enfants qui avaient vécu cette aventure avec eux. Non elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. C'était son secret et elle en était la gardienne. A chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce souvenir elle ne voyait qu'une succession d'images floues et une sensation de froid. Comme si elle s'était allongée dans la neige, se laissant doucement recouvrir du manteau blanc de l'hiver…mais pourtant à chaque fois qu'elle se souvenait de cette sensation de froid, elle ne ressentait aucune morsure glacial mais une douce fraîcheur qui lui donnait envie de rester à jamais plongée dans ce froid tendre et si paisible.

Sophie avait quatre ans lorsque cette histoire merveilleuse lui était arrivée. A cette époque elle n'était qu'une blondinette aventureuse, inconsciente du danger et incroyablement maladroite. Ses pas hésitants la faisaient buter sur les inégalités du sol alors que ses yeux brillaient de bonheur devant l'imagination et les légendes. Sa bouche s'ouvrait d'émerveillement devant l'enthousiasme de Jamie et elle riait de tout. Enfant innocente et éternellement émerveillée devant un monde fantastique qui hantait ses rêves. Puis les légendes étaient apparues sous ses yeux et Sophie avait alors passé une douce enfance où elle apercevait parfois la Fée des dents, le Père Noël, son cher et tendre Bunny et Jack Frost. Jack Frost. Sans doute le meilleur ami de Jamie, que ce dernier ne cessait de regarder avec admiration, attendant la neige ou tout signe hivernal avec impatience car ils étaient synonymes de retrouvaille avec l'esprit de l'Hiver et de l'Amusement. Sophie ne connaissait pas bien Jack Frost, elle savait juste qu'il était amusement et que, jusqu'à ce que Jamie est quatorze ans, il venait souvent rendre visite aux enfants Bennett. Les faisant rire, leur apportant de la joie et de l'émerveillement.

Et puis les années avaient inévitablement passées. Sophie avait grandi tout comme Jamie et bien malgré eux ils avaient dû renoncer au monde de l'enfance. Au début lorsqu'elle était entrée au collège, Sophie avait voulu encore croire au lapin de Pâques et à Jack Frost mais elle avait bien rapidement abandonné cette idée en entendant les rires moqueurs des autres élèves. Alors lentement elle avait fini par garder aux tréfonds de son cœur ses rêves d'enfants. Tout comme Jamie et ses amis, Sophie avait choisi de ne plus parler des légendes et de leur existence, gardant au fond de son cœur la certitude que ce qu'elle avait vécu avec eux n'était point le fruit de son imagination. Et pourtant elle avait fini par se mettre à douter.

Elle avait beau se cachait sous la table de la cuisine…le Père Noël ne semblait plus venir. La Fée des dents ne passait plus la voir car elle n'avait plus de jolies quenottes à glisser sous son oreiller. Bunny ne venait plus lui apporter des œufs de Pâques bien qu'elle fouillait dans les buissons avec ardeur lors des réunions familiales où ses petits cousins s'amusaient à chercher leurs chocolats. Même Sab semblait la dédaigner ne lui apportant plus les rêves merveilleux dont elle se souvenait lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Et Jack Frost…seul les flocons de neige tombant doucement devant sa fenêtre lui donnait l'impression qu'il était le seul à venir lui rendre visite. Sophie était devenue une adolescente et elle avait dû fermer bien malgré elle la porte du monde de l'enfance. Envolée la petite fille aux cheveux blonds en bataille, oubliée la fillette qui riait et criait en trébuchant, disparue l'enfant qui se lovait contre le pelage de Bunny. Désormais elle n'était plus qu'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans à la chevelure blonde désordonnée, aux formes féminines se dessinant sous ses vêtements, l'esprit occupé par des choses tantôt futiles tantôt concrètes. Ses amis ne pensaient plus qu'à leur étude, aux fêtes, aux flirts et elle…elle regardait ce nouveau monde encore avec ses yeux d'enfants. Bien que désormais elle en fasse partie, recherche l'amusement le temps d'une fête éphémère, les attentions d'un garçon, les commérages entre amies…elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder derrière elle. Regretter son passé. Souhaiter retourner dans le monde de l'enfance pour de nouveau voir ces légendes qui étaient si chère à son cœur.

Un jour pourtant tout changea. Une lueur d'espoir se glissa furtivement dans son existence pour lui apporter un peu de bonheur et d'innocence. C'était lors du réveillon de Noël. Sophie avait passé la soirée à plaisanter avec Jamie, manger le repas de sa mère, regarder le cœur plein de nostalgie ses petits cousins parler du Père Noël. Puis elle était remontée doucement dans sa chambre. Dans la pénombre elle avait ouvert la fenêtre pour contempler la neige qui tombait doucement sur la ville. Et soudain elle aperçut quelqu'un sur le toit de la maison voisine. Surprise Sophie se pencha tentant de voir qui était l'inconnu qui s'amusait à jouer ainsi aux acrobates.

Il portait un sweat bleu, possédait des cheveux aussi blanc que la neige et s'appuyait nonchalamment sur un bâton.

— Jack Frost, murmura Sophie au comble de la stupeur alors que son cœur battit anormalement plus fort.

Surpris le jeune homme se tourna vers elle. Intrigué par l'origine de cette voix qui avait prononcé son nom. Alors ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de la blonde et il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche de stupeur en remarquant que la jeune fille la voyait.

—Tu…Tu me vois ?

—C'est toi ! Jack c'est vraiment toi, s'écria Sophie au comble du bonheur.

L'esprit de l'hiver s'approcha de la fenêtre de la jeune fille, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'une adolescente pouvait le voir. Troublée par leur soudaine proximité, Sophie recula, permettant à Jack d'entrer dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme la regarda surpris alors qu'il se retrouvait dans la chambre de Sophie. Cette chambre dans laquelle il avait ramené des années plutôt la petite blonde qui dormait paisiblement au creux de ses bras et avec qui il avait dû livrer un combat silencieux pour qu'elle le lâche et dorme paisiblement dans son lit. Et maintenant il se retrouvait devant une jeune fille dans une robe de réveillon argentée, sa chevelure relevée en un chignon lâche, ses yeux verts brillant comme ceux des enfants qui pouvaient le voir. Jack ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un rire de sa gorge. Elle le voyait. Elle voyait toujours malgré le fait qu'elle ait grandi. Cela voulait dire qu'elle croyait en lui. Et rien que cette idée le remplissait de joie, lui qui avait dû vivre pendant trois cent ans ignoré de tous.

—Tu peux vraiment me voir ?

—Oui Jack. Je suis tellement contente…je croyais que je ne te reverrais plus, balbutia Sophie en étreignant le jeune homme.

Le Gardien fut désarçonné par cet élan de tendresse de la part de la blonde. Il resta un instant les bras écartés, ne sachant comment réagir puis lentement il étreignit Sophie contre lui. Heureux de savoir qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Peut-être que Nord n'apprécierait pas cela. Peut-être qu'il était en train d'enfreindre des règles mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Après tout n'était-il pas l'esprit rebelle qui adorait transgresser les règles ?! Il était tellement content en cet instant de voir que Sophie pouvait toujours le voir, qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de croire en lui malgré la fuite du temps. Alors lorsqu'elle lui posa un flot de question à propos de lui et des autres gardiens, Jack laissa un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres et il resta auprès de Sophie. Assis sur son lit il lui parla, admirant ses yeux émerveillés lorsqu'il utilisait sa magie et Sophie contemplait avec un magnifique sourire Jack, son caractère, sa physionomie, sa voix grave et douce. Elle était si contente de le revoir, de retrouver cette douce sensation de froid qui ne l'avait jamais quitté et qui lui rappelait tant ce souvenir si cher à son cœur.

Les jours et les nuits passèrent. Et chaque nuit Jack venait voir Sophie pour parler, rire et l'émerveiller. Et ce qui n'était qu'au départ qu'une visite d'amitié devient bien plus profond et complexe tandis que Sophie ne cessait d'attendre la venue de l'esprit de l'hiver le cœur battant la chamade avec force contre sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait se passer de sa présence qui lui donnait une raison de croire encore au monde de l'enfance et à ses légendes que les adultes appelaient chimères. Elle s'accrochait à lui car elle aimait son rire joyeux, l'insolence et la nonchalance qui le caractérisaient. Cette douceur qui le prenait parfois alors qu'elle commençait à tomber dans les bras de Morphée durant leurs discussions nocturnes. Elle aimait entendre sa voix grave qui la berçait et l'emmenait à chaque fois dans les tendres souvenirs de son enfance et vers cet étrange et merveilleux souvenir qu'elle gardait caché au fond de son cœur. Et Jack Frost aimait Sophie parce qu'elle croyait en lui, s'émerveillait devant ses pouvoirs, riait devant ses acrobaties ou les jeux qu'il inventait parfois dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il aimait sa chevelure blonde en bataille, ses yeux verts pétillant de vie, ce regard enfantin qu'elle plongeait sur le monde malgré sa silhouette de femme. Son orgueil augmentait devant l'admiration qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et qui lui arrachait à chaque fois un sourire malicieux en songeant à la déception qu'aurait Bunny si jamais il voyait comment réagissait sa petite protégée. Mais bientôt Jack ne put plus se passer de Sophie, venant chaque soir, attendant avec impatience que le manteau étincelant d'étoiles tombe sur la ville des Bennett, allant même jusqu'à l'observer le jour. Il s'interrogeait, finissait par se demander pourquoi Sophie croyait autant en lui avec autant de ferveur à son âge.

Et une nuit il ne put résister à lui poser la question qui le rongeait après avoir vu Sophie refusait de sortir avec un garçon de sa classe. Et cette nuit encore il toqua aux carreaux de la vitre et la vit, toute contente dans son pyjama, lui ouvrit la fenêtre.

—Jack ! Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu as encore transgressé des règles ou embêter Bunny aujourd'hui ?

— Pourquoi, murmura l'immortel en contemplant cette mortelle dont les yeux brillaient étrangement à chaque fois en sa présence.

—Quoi, balbutia Sophie.

—Pourquoi crois-tu encore en moi alors que tu es déjà presque une adulte, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Pourquoi Sophie ?

La blonde demeura silencieuse, méditant ses paroles. Tentant de comprendre l'évidence.

—Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut faire Jack si je crois encore en toi ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt être content de voir que je-

—Cela n'est pas seulement pour ça, la coupa Jack. J'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi c'est moi que tu vois alors que petite tu adorais Bunny. Pourquoi Sophie ? C'est tout ce que je veux juste savoir.

—Parce que…

Sophie resta un moment silencieuse, rougissant malgré elle en découvrant les raisons qui la poussaient à croire en Jack Frost. L'évidence lui apparût alors dans un éclair de lucidité, dans la douce réminiscence d'une agréable sensation de froid dans laquelle elle aurait souhaité passer l'éternité. Et comme si le voile qui troublait ce souvenir tombait enfin, elle découvrit que ce n'était pas seulement une sensation qu'elle n'avait cessé de chérir durant toute sa vie. Mais plutôt des bras protecteurs qui l'avaient un jour enlacés pour la porter, la serrer contre un torse où elle avait eu le sentiment d'être en sécurité alors que son corps était parcouru de frissons indescriptibles. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait tenté de saisir vainement de ses petites menottes cette perception mystérieuse pour qu'elle ne disparaisse jamais. C'était alors devenu son plus beau souvenir et le plus amer car elle avait toujours gardé une impression d'inachevé au tréfonds de son âme. Comme si elle ne s'était jamais autant sentie complète qu'au creux de ces bras baignant d'une douce sensation de froid.

Devant le silence de la jeune fille, Jack soupira, irrité par l'absence de réponse à sa question alors que son cœur d'immortel battait anormalement dans sa poitrine. Il voulut partir, se changer les idées en rependant de la neige sur le monde mais Sophie saisit sa main, l'obligeant à se tourner vers elle.

—Jack…Si je crois en toi…C'est seulement parce que tu es le plus beau souvenir d'enfance que je n'ai jamais eu…et que sans toi je me sens vide. Pas entière. Je peux imaginer que c'est stupide de ma part…mais…s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas toute seule, implora la blonde alors que des larmes perlaient doucement sur son visage.

Alors Jack Frost étreignit avec force Sophie, découvrant une paix intérieure et une douce félicité qu'il ne pensait jamais connaître au simple contact de son corps contre celui de la mortelle. Il n'imaginait pas que son cœur battrait aussi vite en sentant ses doigts effleuraient la peau de Sophie, en humant son parfum fleurie, en frissonnant au contact des mains de la blonde contre son torse, à son petit nez qui vint se nicher dans son cou pour chercher du réconfort. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une fille puisse un jour lui faire ressentir tout ça et le rendre si vivant.

Elle croyait en lui de la plus belle des façons. Non comme une enfant. Non en tant que merveille, qu'esprit capable de rependre l'hiver sur le monde. Non en tant que Jack Frost. Mais parce que à ses yeux de jeune fille il était simplement Jack.

Elle croyait en lui parce qu'il était lui.

Parce qu'il était son plus beau souvenir.

Parce qu'il la complétait.

Et en cet instant l'esprit de l'hiver fut l'immortel le plus heureux du monde alors que l'Homme de la Lune l'observait avec un regard bienveillant.

.

.

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plus. Pour ma part je ne voyais pas d'autre suite possible, c'était juste une petite histoire qui m'a traversé l'esprit après avoir vu le film et à laquelle j'avais envie de donné forme. J'espère que Jack est plus ou moins fidèle à lui-même...même si bon je me suis davantage focalisée sur les sentiments de Sophie.

Une petite review pour me dire si vous aimez ou si vous détestez =D ? Merci de votre lecture !


End file.
